A video display system that can supply a video signal to all of display units which are daisy-chained is available. The display units are thus daisy-chained, whereby to extend the system, an additional unit needs only to be connected to the chained last-stage unit and easy system expansion is made possible (for example, refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-20042